


О том, что делать вам, когда вступили вы в союз...

by Skjelle



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Вредные советы.Издание нелегализованное, ультранетное, межрасовое, собранное из обмолвок некоторых подозрительных личностей на некоторых подозрительных инфодосках.P.S. Написано в 2018 году в период мучений с очередной повестью, сюда перенесено в архив.





	О том, что делать вам, когда вступили вы в союз...

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Г. Остеру за наше счастливое всё )
> 
> В прямом смысле является аутофанфиком, так как имеются в виду герои уже написанных к данному моменту повестей.

Приближаясь к незнакомым яутам,  
Будь то в парке, в городе, на выставке,  
Надо тут же бить на упреждение.  
Например, состроив рожу злобную,  
Сразу пушку из кармана быстро вытащить.  
Пусть издалека еще почувствуют,  
Что уманских жоп им не обломится.

***

Среди ночи всю каюту  
Диким рыком разбуди,  
Чтобы теплые хуманксы  
Подскочили до небес.  
А когда они, ругаясь,  
Спросят "Это что за бля"  
Сообщи им, что отныне  
Окончательно решил  
Инвестиции в проект их  
Регулярно размещать.  
Вот решил озвучить это.  
Так сказать, сюрприз-сюрприз.

***

Умей натягивать чулки  
И делать декольте.  
Не утверждай, что ты небрит  
Иль слишком бородат.  
Любой внезапный поворот  
В торговле может быть:  
Решат тебя освежевать,  
Как ты вдруг матриарх.

***

Если яутжа спит, беззащитно храпя,  
Значит, время науку продвинуть вперед.  
Может даже себя положить на алтарь,  
Эмпирическим способом взявшись решить,  
Что опасней: пытаться тянуть за клыки  
Или палец в пятнистую жопу совать.

***

Стесняться воину не пристало,  
Бледнеть и скрещивать клыки.  
Смелее задавай вопросы,  
Как правильно перевести  
Те выдающиеся фразы,  
Что слышишь ты от умансоо,  
Случайно локтем среди ночи  
Заехав в челюсть или в глаз.

***

Если хуманкса ты в койке  
Честно начал побеждать,  
А в ответ он призывает  
Из бригады трех своих,  
То и ты перестрахуйся:  
Вызывай второй ковчег.  
И посмотрим, что он скажет  
Против части войсковой.

***

Взяв яйцо альяса  
И засунув в рубку,  
Созывай всех рыком  
Посмотреть трофеи.  
И потом ударно  
Наслаждайся спортом,  
Быстро удаляясь  
Вдаль по коридору.  
Выйдет путь отличный  
Прям к автохирургу.

***

С инопланетным компаньоном  
Старайся выдержанным быть.  
Умей ценить чужую гордость  
И снисходительно прощать.  
Не хохочи внезапно басом,  
Не тыкай в глаз ему ножом,  
Будь элегантен и культурен,  
Когда он трахает тебя.

***

Едва решишь ты, что теперь-то  
Познал все тонкости житья  
С людьми, которые случайно  
Прокрались в дверь твоей души,  
То сразу миллион открытий:  
Вот, например, представь себе,  
Что можно получить по морде  
За секс, что был три дня назад.

***

Если ты под балансиром,  
А нырять вам глубоко,  
Сразу требуй референдум  
И созыв народных масс.  
Протестуй и матюгами  
Всех клыкастых обложи.  
Ну а если не поможет,  
Есть последний аргумент:  
Всякий яутжа, конечно,  
Безусловно, будет рад,  
Если яростно с разбегу  
Проблеваться на него.


End file.
